


My only sunshine

by lesyeuxdelilith



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Kotoko is 10 years old, Kyouko and Celestia are in their late 20s, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdelilith/pseuds/lesyeuxdelilith
Summary: After a moment of hesitation, Kotoko looked up at her. “Mommy,” she mumbled, her voice noticeably strained, “make it stop, please.” In the blink of an eye, Taeko Yasuhiro sat down next to her, wiping her tears away with her index finger in a delicate manner.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Utsugi Kotoko, Kirigiri Kyoko & Utsugi Kotoko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	My only sunshine

There were so many sweaty hands surrounding her, trembling in anticipation, which were getting closer and closer by the minute. No matter how much she tried to breathe, to control both her wailing and gasping , she was running out of air. “S-Stop, p-please…” 

“Don’t worry…” One of them whispered, voice low and deep, as a big hand caressed her right leg slowly. “We’ll be gentle,” he snickered in a sickening way.

“No… I don’t want gentle!” Kotoko exclaimed desperately, her pink eyes flying open in the process, whilst she sat on her bed. Her heart was beating wildly, as if it was trying to escape from its bony cage, and she just couldn’t stop hyperventilating. 

Tears started streaming out of her eyes, running down her pale cheeks like unconquerable rapids. Sniffing with some difficulty, she embraced herself tightly, flinching a bit when she heard the door being opened slowly.

Fear ensued for a couple of seconds, which felt like _ages_ to the agitated and anguished girl, before a serene yet preoccupied voice put at end to the awkward and uncomfortable silence. “Kotoko, dear…”

After a moment of hesitation, Kotoko looked up at her. “Mommy,” she mumbled, her voice noticeably strained, “make it stop, please.” In the blink of an eye, Taeko Yasuhiro sat down next to her, wiping her tears away with her index finger in a delicate manner.

 _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”_ Taeko sang softly, humming to the melody of the song when she made a pause.

 _“You make me happy when skies are gray.”_ Kotoko sniffed yet again, letting her guard down and easing her grip on herself and allowing herself to enjoy Taeko’s tender singing..

 _“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._ ” Taeko flashed a bright, warm smile at Kotoko, who tried to smile back at her mother, though she ended up grimacing instead.

 _“Please don’t take my sunshine away…”_ Both of them sang in unison before Kotoko hugged Taeko with urgency, mumbling a quiet “thanks, mommy.”

Taeko hummed and pulled away slightly. “There’s no need to thank me, dear, we’re always going to be here for you.” She promised, rising her left hand’s pinky finger. When Kotoko met her pinky finger with her own, Taeko sighed, smiling lightly. “Do you want to sleep with momma and me for tonight?”

Kotoko nodded and grabbed Taeko’s hand properly, soon taken to her mothers’ room. As they were about to walk in, they came across a very sleepy Kyouko Kirigiri, who was rubbing her eyes in an attempt to brush the sleepiness away and leaning on the threshold.

One look at her wife and daughter her Kirigiri’s detective instinct went off. “C’mere, sweetpea,” she mumbled before lifting Kotoko carefully, “it’s past your bedtime…” Kyouko added after kissing her forehead lightly. As she turned around, she looked at Taeko with loving eyes and mouthed “thank you”. 

“Alright, time to sleep, you two,” Taeko said, closing her the door behind her whilst Kyouko seated Kotoko on the middle of their bed with great care. Before she could join her family, both Kyouko and Kotoko were fast asleep, or at least about to get to that point.

Truth be told, the sight was so adorable that Taeko stopped dead in her tracks to treasure it. Getting to their current point hadn’t been easy, not when Kotoko was a ball of anxiousness and trauma, Kyouko was a hopeless workaholic and she herself still had to work on her self-esteem and identity issues… But after lots of struggle, they had finally reached a point where they were a happy and united family.

Taeko sighed and walked towards Kyouko’s side of the bed, kissed her wife’s temple and caressed her daughter’s cheek fondly.

“Sweet dreams, my loves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @lesyeuxdelilih


End file.
